


SOS (We Made a Mistake)

by RareAvian



Series: Hydra Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hadria's just there to have some fun, Master of Death Harry Potter, Summoned Hero, and mess things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareAvian/pseuds/RareAvian
Summary: What does one do when things go sideways, and one needs Help? Well, ask for Divine Intervention, of course.Presenting to you, the time when Hadria gets Summoned into another HP universe to Help. They thought they would get a Hero, probably a powerful adult in his prime, or another version of Merlin. Instead, they got a fifteen-year-old girl who is different from the Potter they knew. It was, in summary, a mistake.
Series: Hydra Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662591
Comments: 37
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't actually know if this is a trope or cliche, or what it's called, but here's a Hadria-version of "Harry ends up in another HP universe that needs help". (For those who know what I'm talking about, what do you call this type of fic?)
> 
> You could say that this is part of my unofficial "common HP fanfiction plotline" series, which remains incomplete and I have no intention of completing. So if anyone wants to pick it up, drop me a review/comment/message and we can discuss the adoption~
> 
> (And in case you haven't realised, yes, this is another Danse-Macabre side-fic).

* * *

**. . . - - - . . .**

* * *

Hadria thought they must have been pretty desperate to have summoned her.

And they _were_ desperate. But not desperate enough in her opinion. After all, the Order of the Phoenix in her world had never tried such a ritual before, not in either of her two lives, regardless of Voldemort or Umbridge. Not that she disapproved, no matter what Gellert said about summoning rituals being nasty overrated things that gave more trouble than it was worth, because it seemed like something she might try to do… for fun.

Apparently, the Order— _this_ Order—had found a ritual for summoning Help. The sort of Help that a Hero could do with, like another Hero, or a powerful Sidekick.

The ritual was basically an S.O.S. plea to whichever deity was listening, to provide some sort of clue or sign or _something_ that would help whatever dire situation they were in. And of course, as Fate—it was her fault of course—would have it, they got Hadria. (And Chaos was no doubt getting drunk again at whatever party they were currently having in celebration of Hadria's second time dimension-travelling).

So Hadria, upon running through the brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten (this was a favourite of hers, even though Gellert preferred to Apparate them directly onto the platform), pulling her trunk with her, found herself, not on Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters, but the Train Station of Limbo. There, all the Higher Entities were waiting for her. The situation was quickly explained, before Fate and Magic all but shoved her into the Train that was waiting there, and sent her on her way.

When she landed in the middle of a large chalk-drawn circle complete with runes, candles and pentagrams, the first thing she thought of was: _Oh damn, Gellert's not going to like this._

Her next thought was: _I've been summoned like a demon from another world! Muahahaha!_

At last, she realised, with a wide grin: _These folks won't know what hit 'em!_

* * *

There were faces staring back at her, etched in shock and disbelief.

Hadria looked down at herself, wondering if she looked particularly surprising. But there were no extra horns or a tail or mysterious coloured smoke or anything. Just Hadria, with her long wavy black haired semi-tamed in a half-ponytail, and her favourite robes of midnight, her trunk sitting beside her.

Oh, and there was also Snag, who had awoken and the overgrown ferret was now slithering out of her robes and onto her shoulders like a furry snake. It was a pity Holly wasn't with her, for she had sent the snowy owl ahead of her to Hogwarts. _Her_ Hogwarts. Not the one in this world.

"Hello, Hadria Potter, at your service," said Hadria politely, and did a little curtsy. She recognised all the faces of course: Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Snape, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mr Weasley, and of course, Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Hello," said Dumbledore, recovering first, a twinkle back in his eyes. He dipped his head in a mock-bow. "Albus Dumbledore, at yours."

Hadria clapped gleefully. Finally, a third person who gets it! Only Hermione and the Twins (whom she counted as one entity for convenience) had gotten it before. She'd tried it once with Draco, but he merely stared incredulously back at her, before lecturing her on how she shouldn't be offering her services to just anyone. Neville had thanked her instead.

"Potter?" Moody exclaimed, and pinned her with both eyes—real and fake glassy blue. Meanwhile, Snape had eyebrows raised, Remus and Sirius were both slack-jawed and Tonks…

"You're a girl!"

Hadria huffed. "Yes, I'm a Potter, and a girl and have always been. There's no need to point out the obvious. I'm sorry, what were you guys expecting?"

(Her brain supplied her with the images of muscled men with capes, some with magical weapons, some with magical steeds.)

The Jarvey took the opportunity to cackle and snicker, "Stupid. Idiotic. Dull. Brainless. Vapid. Moronic. Obtuse. Dolt—mmph!" And was promptly muzzled by Hadria's hand.

"That's enough, Snag. No need to show off your vocabulary."

"Is that your pet Jarvey, Hadria?" Dumbledore asked, amused. Hadria nodded.

"Yeah. Don't mind him. He's all bark and no bite. Where am I?"

"Ah. That would be the Black family's Ancestral Home," replied Dumbledore with a gentle smile. "It must be quite disorienting for you, arriving here in such a manner. We apologise for that. You see, we were in need of—"

"Some help, and so you did a ritual and Fate decided I would do, so here I am," Hadria interrupted. "Am I right?"

"Rude and disrespectful," sneered Snape. "It's Potter alright."

Hadria blinked. She'd almost forgotten how bad the animosity between them had been in her previous life. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to do with a Snape that was less-than-civil, before she remembered that she was _Hadria_ _Potter_. So she curtsied again, and said, in her most sincere manner, "I'm really sorry, Professor, if my counterpart in this world has been intolerable towards you."

Snape twitched at that, and Hadria hid a smirk.

"Oh there's no need for that," Sirius said with a dismissive grin. "It's not your fault Snivellus here is always—"

"Tired of people bad-mouthing him? I'm not surprised," Hadria cut in smoothly, with a raised eyebrow, and gave Sirius a Look she had learned from Draco. It was a Look that he had apparently learned from his father, Mr Malfoy, and she'd enjoyed giving her Sirius such Looks, much to his displeasure. He knew she was making them for fun half the time, but that didn't make him less annoyed.

(Gellert didn't use such Looks. At least, not this particular one. If he ever felt the need to convey his lack of appreciation towards someone's ridiculous behaviour, like someone's abysmal attempts at humour, he would just stare at the person expressionlessly until they got uncomfortable.)

There was a stunned silence following Hadria's statement, and she turned to Dumbledore, whose eye-twinkle seemed to have gotten even brighter.

"So, what do I do now? And where's… um… The Potter from this world? I'm supposed to help them or something, right?"

"Ah, yes. About that… I'm not sure what it's like in your world, but here, Voldemort had just risen once more, and we feel that Harry is a little young for what is expected of him." Here, Dumbledore paused at Hadria's raised hand.

"But, sir, I'm fifteen. If this world is similar to mine, and this here is the gathering of the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort has only just returned, shouldn't… Harry and I be the same age?"

There was another collective silence, and now, even Dumbledore's amiable expression seemed to fade. Suddenly, it occured to Hadria that perhaps the Dumbledore here was indeed more desperate that the ones she knew. Desperate enough, even. The difference in desperation, she realised, was a result of his care towards the Potter of this world. The Dumbledores she knew, in better terms, could be said to have enough confidence in her ability to take down Voldemort. In worse terms, they were just more cold-hearted.

After all, although such magic was Old and borderline Dark, it wasn't Illegal. Perhaps the others in the Order would not be so familiar with it, but she was certain that a Dumbledore would know it. It was then a matter of whether the Dumbledore felt, for the sake of the Wizarding world _and_ the young Chosen One, that it was worth calling for Help.

"Wait, do you mean to say that you are currently in your fifth year at Hogwarts and You-Know-Who has just returned in your world?" Remus finally spoke up.

"Yeah, well, I was there at the whole dramatic graveyard ritual after the Triwizard Tournament," Hadria replied with a careless wave of her hand. "And just before I landed here, I was on my way to board the Hogwarts Express."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Remus groaned. "She's only _fifteen!_ "

"But the summoning ritual did deem her Powerful enough," Moody pointed out gruffly. "She wouldn't have been Chosen if she didn't fulfill the requirements."

"Even if she is more powerful, doesn't her world need her?" Tonks commented.

Hadria raised her hand again. "Actually, my world doesn't need me, not right now. I've been told that when I'm done here, I will be returned back to the time and place where I left."

"Who told you that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why, Fate of course," Hadria said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Of course, she knew full well that even if it was a normal thing for her, it wasn't for others. But...

"Fate?" The exclamation was echoed around the dingy room. Which part of Grimmauld Place was this? There was a musty smell about the place, and it was cramped, with barely enough space for the others to stand for the pentagram she was standing in took up most of the room.

Hadria sighed. "Yes, Fate. I was pulled from my world into Limbo, where I met Fate, who explained the situation, got me on a train, and I was brought here."

"Potter, are you saying that you met a personification of Fate and was literally brought here by said entity?" Moody demanded.

"Yes," said Hadria, exasperated. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"You seem to be taking things rather well," Dumbledore observed, before anyone could give an affirmation, that yes, it was very hard to believe.

Hadria shrugged. "These kind of things always happen to me."

Then, just to have a better idea of what kind of alternate universe she was currently in, she casually added, "Why, just last month, when Draco and I were having a Quidditch match with the Twins on the new pitch, Dementors, of all things, showed up! You should've seen Gerwald. Even his Patronus was throwing a fit so scary that the Dementors fled in two seconds. Of course, Fred blamed Draco for the incident, just for the sake of it, but we all knew it was probably because of me."

"Draco? You mean Draco Malfoy?"

"Who's Gerwald?"

"Where was this Quidditch match held?"

"And the Weasley Twins?"

Everyone was in various stages of incredulousness and bafflement. Only Snape looked like he didn't believe a single word Hadria said, while Moody had raised brows, and Dumbledore once again looked very amused.

She was pleased with the response she got. Very pleased. She now knew that this world was probably similar to her first life, and what she said had probably messed with their world views. So, of course it was time for more chaos.

"Yeah," Hadria said enthusiastically. "Draco's a really good Chaser. He scored so many points in the last Quidditch game that when I finally got the Snitch, we'd beaten Gryffindor 290-30. Of course the Twins weren't happy, so they demanded for a match during the holidays, and we held it at the new pitch Gerwald had set up. It isn't a full-sized pitch, but it's big enough. And Gerwald's my guardian. Does Harry not have a Gerwald? Don't tell me he's still living with Aunt Petunia!"

There was another beautiful period of silence. Then Sirius choked.

"You're in Slytherin?" Well, of course this was going to be the first thing he focused on.

Hadria pretended to be surprised. "Yeah. Is Harry a Gryffindor then? I suppose… Since my parents were Gryffindors… And The Hat did consider Gryffindor for a bit, before it decided I would do better in Slytherin…" Then, she paused, as if suddenly recalling something, coughed, then hastily amended somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, correct that, it actually considered all the Houses, before agreeing to put me into Slytherin because we both wanted to see Draco having to take care of my Jarvey. Long story there."

It soon became very apparent that none of the individuals present, save perhaps the ever-smiling Dumbledore, were capable of comprehending the idea of a Slytherin Potter. Hadria mentally rubbed her hands in glee.

This was going to be really _fun_.

* * *

**And, that's it! That's all I've got for this plot. If anyone is curious about how things would go if I continued this...**

_Basically Hadria ends up attending fifth year in the Hogwarts of this world, because they couldn't in good conscience get a fifteen-year-old to help them, not when they felt their own Harry was too young. But they have yet to figure out how to send her back, so she's here to stay for a while._

_She continues breeding chaos because she's friendly to Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins (who are very disturbed by her but all attempts to get rid of her fails), and also friendly to Snape (which is even more surprising), and the Golden Trio have no idea what to do with her. Only Luna goes along with her antics, while the Weasley twins are so so curious._

_As for Umbridge? She is introduced to a typical Danse-Macabre-Hogwarts-Daily-Madness in the form of practical education (read: pranks)._

_Meanwhile, Voldemort has also summoned Help (as seen in the summary). He expects a side-kick, someone he can control, because he feels that most of his Death Eaters aren't as useful as he wishes them to be, and he's desperate too. Just as how canon Voldemort thought a different wand would help him, this one had the brilliant idea to recruit someone useful._

_But guess what? Gellert had no interest in crushing anyone except those who try to control him. Gellert, the guardian of Hadria, Gellert the ex-Dark Lord, Gellert, who did not bow to anyone. So, enter Gellert, the newest History of Magic Professor. Of course, he knows everything about history._

_And Voldemort? Well, he was definitely no match for a Gellert Grindelwald that hadn't already been worn down by Dumbledore, let alone a younger Gellert Grindelwald that had been given a second chance at life and magical research._

**Alternatively...**

_Instead of Gellert Grindelwald, the summoning ritual on the Dark side spits out a young Tom Riddle. Tom takes one look at the terrible-looking Voldemort of this universe, and decides to have nothing to do with him. Instead, he begins planning on how to collect all the Horcruxes of this world and shove them down the throat of Voldemort. Not literally, of course._

_But of course, when it rains, it pours, and the instability of summoning two powerful beings from another universe at the same time causes a third entity to be pulled through the Veil. Thus, Gellert finds himself in the middle of the Department of Mysteries, annoyed and exasperated, but knowing instinctively that his ward is involved._


	2. Breaking News: Fanfiction Writer Helps Another By Writing

**THIS IS A PSA**

* * *

"Someone has offered to write the fic!! Someone has chosen to write the fic!! Someone has started writing the fic!! Important things must be said three times!!"

* * *

Yeah. So, MS_Christie is now writing SOS, and I've been invited as co-author even though I'm not sure how much I'll be contributing XD

The first chapter is up, and you can check it out [**here >> **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961790/chapters/71069061)

Hey MS_Christie, how do you propose we communicate, because the AO3 comment section isn't really that great a place for chatting.

On that note, I wonder how many of you have discord and will be interested in having a small server mainly centered around this fic, the Harry Potter fandom (idk, theories, headcanons, AU ideas etc) and maybe other fandoms you're also interested in. Let me know in the comments!

(MS_Christie do you have discord? Because if you do we can use that to chat/discuss)

* * *

**End Announcement**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not satisfied, you are very welcome to write it out yourself and I would happily read it. Just drop me a note, and remember to credit me for the concept and context of Hadria and Danse Macabre or any OCs I created (like the Jarvey, and the Grim).
> 
> Please, really, if someone could write this out for me, I would be very very grateful.
> 
> However, for the rest of you who prefer reading fanfiction rather than writing, I have more incomplete snippets coming up. The next one should be up by the end of the week.
> 
> (I could just share them all at one go, but I felt it would be better to space them out. But speaking of, would you guys prefer posts from me twice a week, or once a week or once a month? Bearing in mind that when I run out of things to post, there will be radio silence.)


End file.
